


Secrets

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Flash Fic in response to a picture prompt posted on The Starsky & Hutch Original Bromance Group.Hutch gets more than he bargained for when he goes looking for a pen.....





	1. Chapter 1

My boy looked so sad and beautiful in this pic *sigh*

Again my take on what's happening in this picture. 

Part 1

Starsky dropped his jacket on the picnic table and fished his wallet out of his jeans pocket. 

Hutch wondered for the thousandth time how the hell Starsky managed to fit anything other than himself into those tight jeans. 

"You sure you don't want anything Hutch, my treat?" 

Hutch shook his head and held up his bottle of water. "For the last time buddy I'm cleansing my body for the next twenty four hours, you should try it and get rid of all the fats and chemicals littering your insides." 

Starsky held up a hands smiling. "Okay, okay, I don't need the lecture, I get the message, you don't want a hot dog." Laughing he turned and jogged off towards the concession stand. 

Hutch sat down on the bench and opened his bottle of water and took a long drink. Setting the bottle down he fished his notebook out of his pocket and studied the notes he had taken at the crime scene earlier. Three heists in five days and no clues left at the scene. He patted his pockets looking for his pen then remembered Starsky had borrowed it. Standing up he leaned over the picnic table and snagged his partners jacket and searched the pockets. Locating the pen he went to put the jacket down when a folded piece of paper dropped to the ground. Hutch bent to pick it up and went to put it back in the pocket when a Bay City Police Logo caught his attention, figuring the paper had something to do with the case Hutch unfolded it and started to read. 

A few lines in and Hutch froze, his mind struggling to make sense of what he was reading. He looked down at the paper in his hands, and felt as if his world was ending. Transfer papers! Transfer papers with Starsky's name on them. The papers were dated four weeks ago, reading further he noted that Dobey had approved the request today. Hutch vaguely recalled Starsky ducking in to see the captain just before they left the precinct this morning.

Hutch frowned in confusion. Why? Why did Starsky want to transfer? Why hadn't his partner talked to him if there was something wrong? 

Unless he was the something that was wrong! 

Suddenly Hutch's blood ran cold. Oh god he knows! He knows I'm in love with him! But how? He had been SO careful. He maintained his image of the carefree bachelor, took out his fare share of beautiful women, joined in all the macho bullshit at the precinct. Kept himself and his feelings tightly controlled when they were off duty together. There was no way Starsky could have discovered his secret. But here it was in front of him in black and white, proof that Starsky didn't want to be partnered with him any more. 

Hutch could feel the panic welling up inside him, he had to talk to Starsky. Looking up his eyes darted round searching for his partner. Hutch felt a tightness in his chest, his vision started to darken round the edges and he vaguely realised he was hyperventilating, swaying he reached out and gripped the edge of the table. Suddenly he felt hands on him guiding him back down onto the bench then a hand at the back of his neck gently forcing his head down. A voice telling him to take a deep breath in and hold it, then slowly breath out. The hand moved down to rub at his back. 

"That’s it, in then out, take it slow partner."

Starsky! Hutch felt a stab of pain in his heart.

"Take it easy blondie, damn you look as white as a sheet, I thought you were going to pass out on me. I knew you shouldn't have passed on lunch, that shake you had for breakfast isn't enough to keep you going."

Hutch slowly raised his head and Starsky stopped his babbling eyes going wide in concern. 

"Hutch, what's wrong?"

"W-why?"

Starsky frowned . "Why what? You’re not making any sense, babe? 

Hutch wordlessly held up the papers that had fallen from the pocket of Starsky's jacket. Watching as realisation dawned on the other man.

"Oh!"


	2. Chapter 2

“Is that all you have to say Starsk? Oh!” 

Hutch searched Starsky's face looking for some clue as to the mans actions. “These papers are dated four weeks ago, partner. When were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to let me walk into work one day to find your desk cleared out?”

Hutch could see the guilty look flash across his friends face as he looked away. “You weren’t going to tell me were you?” He could feel his panic and hurt morphing into anger. Pushing him self to his feet he swayed slightly but shrugged off the hand that reached out to steady him.

“So eight years of partnership, friendship and I don’t even rate an explanation or a goodbye!”

As he ran a hand through his hair in frustration he noted that Starsky had the good grace to look ashamed.

“Hutch..I…”

Hutch cut off the lame apology he knew was coming. “What did I do wrong?”

Starsky frowned at him. “Hutch I don't know what you’re talking about, I just need a change, it's nothing to do with you it's me.”

Hutch could feel his anger growing, stepping forward he stabbed his finger into his partner’s chest. "Don't lie to me."

“I’m not lying.”

Hutch looked into his partners eyes and he could see fear. “No you’re running.” 

Turning away Hutch started to pace trying to get his emotions under control. 

“Yes I’m running, running before one of us gets killed because I can’t keep my mind on the job.” 

Hutch stopped and turned to his friend hearing the anguish in the other mans voice. “Care to explain that?”

“God Hutch, I’m sorry. I tried I really did, I thought I could ignore it, that it wouldn’t change anything between us. But I can’t ignore it; I can’t stop thinking about it.

Hutch felt his stomach sink at his partner's words, he was right, Starsky was running scared. Hanging his head he took a deep breath. “What gave me away?”

Bracing himself he waited for his partners answer .

“What?” 

Hutch looked up at the confused tone. “I said, what gave me away? When did you figure it out?” Hutch’s anger escalated as Starsky just stared at him. 

“You know what, never mind, it doesn’t matter how you figured it out. Did you ever think about talking to me? What did you think I was going to do, suddenly jump you one night when were on a stakeout? Make a pass at you in the locker room?” He looked at his partner who still seemed frozen in place, eyes wide, looking like a dear caught in headlights. Hutch ran his hand across his face. He felt his anger dissipating to be replaced by a deep feeling of sadness. “God, I know you have issues with gay and bisexual people Starsk, but I thought you would have thought more of me than that. I am quite capable of controlling what I feel for you, I have done for years. “ 

Sighing and running out of steam he looked at his friend “You’re virtue was safe.” Hutch turned back to the table and dropped the transfer papers and picked up his notebook.

“You really are a dumb blonde sometimes partner.”

Hutch whirled back to his friend frowning at the fond smile on the other mans face 

“What?”

“I wasn’t leaving because I figured out you had feelings for me! I was leaving because I am head over heals in love with you.”

For the second time that day Hutch felt his world tilt upside down. Suddenly he found himself sitting down with Starsky crouching down in front of him looking worried. 

“That’s it Blondie, no more fasting. Stay there.” Then his partner was gone.

Hutch stared at the ground feeling detached and slightly out of it, still trying to wrap his mind round the rapidly changing events. 

Suddenly the whirlwind that was his partner returned. “Here eat this. Hutch reflexively took the item handed to him, and on autopilot bit into it.

Hutch chewed then swallowed. “Starsky that’s a hotdog.” Starsky ignored the complaint and pushed the bottle of water into his free hand and urged him to take a drink. 

“It’s food and you’re going to eat it all, no arguments! That’s twice you nearly passed out on me partner.” Starsky nudged the hand holding the hotdog. “Eat!” Hutch obeyed the command. “Plus I figure you’re going to need all you’re strength when I get you home tonight.“

Hutch choked on the bite of hotdog and had to take another drink from the water bottle. Looking up he noticed the devilish smile on his partners face. 

“My virtue may be safe babe, but yours isn’t.”

With that Starsky picked up the transfer papers Hutch had dropped on the picnic table and ripped them in half.


End file.
